


Peter's Flashed Catastrophe

by saltysamuel



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Light Angst, May is a good aunt, Other, Slurs, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, almost forgot, also, also the ironstrange is like in the background dont worry anti ironstranges uwu, flash is a d i c k h e a d, i think, maybe idk??????? perhaps???????, mentions of deadnames, mj and ned are good friends, theres like 1 but still, tony and stephen are good dads, watch out for transphobic slurs pls!!, watch out theres SWEARS!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysamuel/pseuds/saltysamuel
Summary: Peter is trans and he's been dealing with some... problems with a certain someone lately.Luckily, there are people who are able to help him.(Tw: Transphobia, transphobic slurs, deadnaming)





	Peter's Flashed Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> notice: author is trans  
> this took like a week and my hands hurt help  
> hope you enjoy my story!!

Peter tapped his foot against the floor of his history classroom, only 5 more minutes left of the class. Hopefully, if he got out of class first, he could avoid confrontation with a certain someone and just have a nice lunch with his friends MJ and Ned. Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed, he was exhausted from first period. Hell, he’s been exhausted since he woke up. When he was eating the cereal aunt May had set out for him, his face fell in the bowl. (Thank god aunt May wasn’t there in the morning today.)

 

Suddenly, the class ending bell rung quite loudly. Peter quickly gathered his books and other items, quickly scurrying out the class door.

 

Peter sharply bumped into a figure in front of him. He let out a small ‘humph’, surprised by the sudden contact.

 

“Watch where you’re going  _ Penis Parker _ ,” A familiar voice snarled.

 

Peter glanced up from his books, which were pressed to his chest. When he looked up he saw who he had thought he heard, Flash. Flash smiled snarkily at Peter, and Peter knew exactly what Flash was about to do.

 

“Say, where did all those dresses you wore in middle school go Parker? They would still fit you well,” Flash snorted.

 

“Fuck off Flash-” Peter mumbled, trying to inch away from Flash.

 

“Aw, come on  _ Karen  _ don’t be so rude,” Flash said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Peter felt a sense of panic and dread drift over him and land deep inside his stomach. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard what Flash said. Almost no one at the school knew about Peter’s deadname, besides MJ and Ned, because he trusted them with that kind of information. Peter’s breathing was quiet, fast, and panicked. He looked away from Flash with furrowed eyebrows, thinking of what to say.

 

“Y’know, Parker, I’m surprised that people are actually convinced that you’re a  _ guy _ ,” Flash put emphasis around the word guy as a sign of air quotes.

 

Peter swallowed, holding his books to his chest tighter. He felt as though the air had been contaminated and he couldn’t breathe. Peter could see Flash’s hand moving towards his collar, so without any thought, Peter made a run for it, his shoes slamming against the ground while his breathing was heavy since he was wearing his binder.

 

Peter bursted into the lunchroom, panting. He looked around for Ned and MJ and realized neither of them were at their regular table yet. Peter rushed into the lunch line to find Ned and MJ, finding them somewhere near the middle of the line.

 

“Hey, Peter! There you are you’re like,” Ned looked at the clock on the nearest wall, “Three minutes late!” 

 

“Haha uhm- sorry I was just-”

 

“Was it that asshole Flash again?” MJ sighed loudly.

 

Peter hesitated, he hated Flash but he didn’t want MJ to beat his ass and get in trouble for it.

 

“Well, yeah but-” Peter mumbled.

 

“I’m gonna beat his ass I swear to god,” MJ hissed. 

 

“Yeah I’ll help too,” Ned exclaimed, clearly upset.

 

“You guys don’t need to do that really, you’ll get in trouble,” Peter said, grabbing a milk carton and placing it on his tray.

 

“Eh, whatever, come on guys,” MJ stated and starting walking to their usual lunch table.

 

The group sat down, Peter was relieved that the topic about Flash was finished. He munched quietly on his lunch, which were some kind of bootleg nachos, Peter didn’t know what was in them and honestly, he didn't want to know.

 

Just then, a tray was smacked down onto the groups table, making them all jump at least slightly. Peter looked up in dread, and of course, Flash was standing there looking both pissed and smug.

 

“Running away Parker? What a shame,” Flash taunted, grinning.

 

Peter looked back down into his food quickly, picking at it, sighing.

 

“Shut your mouth, dickhead,” MJ hissed, throwing a tomato slice right at Flash’s face. The tomato fell to the ground with a little ‘splat’ and Peter chuckled a little at the sound.

 

“You think this is funny Kar-”

 

“Flash, just shut the hell up and leave me alone, I’m not having this today,” Peter stated firmly, shooting a dark stare at Flash.

 

Flash blinked a couple times, surprised at Peter’s sudden boldness. 

 

“Whatever, tranny,” Flash huffed and left the group alone.

 

Peter’s face fell quickly, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked down back at his lunch. He was gripping his fork a little too tightly, so tightly that his arm was shaking.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kick his ass-” MJ tried to get up from her seat but Peter held her back.

 

“MJ no- don’t-” Peter hissed, worried that MJ would  _ actually _ kick Flash’s ass into the shadow realm.

 

“Come on Peter, let us beat his ass!” Ned said.

 

“Guys. No,” Peter said firmly, “I’m not letting you two get in trouble. Plus if you both got suspended or something for kicking his ass then I would be left at school with him.”

 

Ned sighed and mumbled, “Well he is right.”

 

MJ just rolled her eyes and sat back down, eating her lunch with a sour expression. Peter picked up a conversation as normal, other than the Flash situation, the rest of their lunch went fine.

 

After the bell rung, signaling that lunch was over, the rest of the day had went normally too. The day was mostly just tiring for Peter, having to help out one of the substitute teachers in his class, since all the other kids were fucking around. The other classes were pretty uninteresting, per usual. (That doesn’t mean Peter doesn’t try in those classes, but in his defense, the teachers made it pretty boring.)

 

The train ride home was pretty uneventful too, just people packed tightly together, all exhausted either from their day at work or at school, like Peter. After he was finally able to breathe after getting out of the train, he at least got to go home, since there was actually nothing really going on in the city, surprisingly.

 

Peter casually texted Aunt May and said that he was going to Stark Tower to visit Tony (Or ‘Mr.Stark’ in Peter’s wording.) Then he texted Happy to come pick him up,per usual.

 

After waiting a bit, somewhere near the train stop, Happy finally drove up, unlocking the car doors and signaling for Peter to come in.

 

“Hey,” Peter grumbled.

 

Peter only got a hum or a sigh in response, he couldn't really tell which. Peter mostly just stared out the window the whole car ride, not really energized enough to try and start up a conversation

 

After a seemingly long car ride, they had finally arrived at the Stark Tower. While Peter was walking, he could still see Happy and he seemed to be texting someone, Peter thought that maybe he was texting Tony about something, but he didn’t know what.

 

Peter quietly entered the tower, not looking as happy as he usually was when he came to visit Tony. He walked into Tony’s workshop, with Tony working on some papers on his desk.

 

Tony looked up from his papers, “Hey kid, how was school?”

 

“It was fine I guess,” Peter shrugged and crossed his arms, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

Tony hesitated for a moment, he could tell something was wrong. Peter usually said that school went well, and he talked about his classes and his friends, but today seemed different.

 

“You sure kid? You seem upset,” Tony asked.

 

Once again, Peter shrugged in response. He didn’t  _ really _ want to lie to Tony, but he felt like he would seem stupid complaining about Flash. But talking about it wouldn’t really do harm  _ right now _ .

 

“Well um- I guess something kind of happened at school,” Peter mumbled,wringing his hands.

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, “What exactly happened?”

 

Peter inhaled, “Well there’s this one kid at school and his name is Flash, he doesn’t like me I don’t know why but I don’t like him either. Anyways, he like, I don’t know if I should call it this, but he like bullies me I guess? I don’t know, but today before lunch and a little before lunch he started calling me by my deadname and he tried to grab me and stuff. It made me really uncomfortable and he does this a lot and MJ and Ned wanted to help me but I didn’t want them to get in trouble-”

 

Tony blinked, he knew that Peter was trans of course, Peter had told him long before this, he was just surprised about this damn Flash kid, whoever he was.

 

“Peter,” Tony said, standing up and walking towards him.

 

Peter looked up from his hands, still wringing them.

 

Much to Peter’s surprise, Tony had hugged him. Tony Stark, had  _ hugged him _ . Peter had stopped ringing his hands, they had fallen to his sides now, and they were shaking. Peter sniffed softly, and then returned the hug Tony was giving him. Soon enough, Peter’s sniffs turned into soft cries, mumbling incoherent ‘thank you’s through them.

  
  


“Was this happening earlier too?” Tony questioned.

 

Peter’s cries had turned into sniffles like earlier, so he just nodded softly.

 

“I’m not saying it’s your fault, but you could have told me earlier and my reaction to this still wouldn't change,” Tony said quietly.

 

“I know I was just- I was nervous I guess,” Peter replied.

 

“I understand Peter, I promise I’ll do something about this,” Tony stated.

 

Peter looked relieved, but still slightly upset. He wanted the problems with Flash to stop, but he didn't want everyone to get involved.

 

“Thanks Mr.Stark-” Peter whispered.

 

“Y’know what kid, you can just call me dad now,” Tony smiled.

 

\----

 

After the whole conversation fiasco, Tony said he could just go home for today, Peter would usually stay but he was exhausted, so he decided to head home.

 

Peter was quietly munching on the microwaved burrito he had made himself for dinner, since Aunt May wasn’t coming home until after their regular dinner time today.

 

Suddenly, there was a key trying to open the door, the person on the other side of the door was clearly struggling to get it open. Peter turned his head away from his meal and looked at the door. After about 5 more seconds of struggling, finally, Aunt May walked in looking exhausted and worried.

 

“Hi Aunt May-”

 

“Tony texted me,” May breathed out.

 

“Oh-” Peter let out a nervous laugh.

 

May walked over to the couch Peter was sitting down on, and sat next to him quietly. May immediately hugged Peter as tightly as she could, sighing softly as she did so.

 

“Peter you should have told me,” May whispered.

 

“I know-” Peter replied.

 

“I promise that this will stop, hell, I swear on my damn life that this will stop, okay?” May looked at Peter, touching his shoulders smiling with a very worried look.

 

Peter was surprised by his Aunt May’s statement, but nodded and said, “Okay, okay.”

 

May began to hug Peter again, and they stayed like that for a while. It was comforting to Peter, and he hoped that this whole Flash situation would end soon.

 

After a bit of waiting, Peter spoke up, “Uhm, Aunt May, I think my burrito is getting cold-”

 

May snorted, “Okay Pete, I’ll let you eat your golden burrito.”

 

Peter smiled at his aunt, and she smiled back, the moment was short but meaningful to Peter. May decided to turn on the TV in their living room and turned on some random show that would entertain them. After clicking the remote buttons for what seemed like hours, they finally decided to turn on  _ The Real Housewives of Alabama _ , bonding together over the ridiculousness of the show and the people starring in it. Later, when the show had gone onto it’s 10th episode, Peter was getting tired and decided to go place his binder in his room, since he had left it on the floor earlier. When he walked back to the couch, he sat down and almost immediately fell asleep on the couch right next to Aunt May.

 

\---

 

‘Peter is about to head to school right?’ Tony typed into his phone.

 

‘Yeah hes getting ready, hes got like 5 minutes left until he leaves’ May replied.

 

‘Okay, you know his classes start at 7:30 just so you know.’ 

 

‘Yeah yeah I know that dont worry’

 

Tony set down his phone and turned to Stephen who was waiting for Tony to be done texting May.

 

“Okay are we ready yet?” Stephen sighed.

 

Tony stood up, “Yeah, yeah, we’re good. Come on we should get going.”

 

Stephen nodded, and the two began to walk out of Stark Tower where they had met. Tony decided that they would just travel in a regular vehicle, much to Stephen’s dismay. They both stepped into a car that Happy was once again driving.

 

‘I’m guessing that you're close to the school, correct?’ Tony typed in.

 

‘Yeah pretty much’ May replied almost immediately.

 

Tony set down his phone and looked out the window, he sighed.

 

Stephen turned to look at Tony, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah I’m just-” Tony hesitated, “I hope this can teach that kid a lesson.”

 

Stephen placed his hand on top of Tony’s, “I’m sure it will.”

 

\---

 

The car had finally come to a stop in front of Peter’s school, the ride had taken a while, since they had to stop at certain places for some errands, and with Tony being bombarded with fans, it had delayed their time. Tony had checked in with May to see if she had already visited earlier, and she did, saying that Peter had forgot something, most likely just giving him a bagged lunch she made at some random time. 

 

‘Are you at the school yet?’ Tony messaged May.

 

‘Stark, Im literally behind you,’ May replied back.

 

Tony immediately turned his head to peek out the back window, and surely, he saw May standing there, waiting. He stepped out of the car while Stephen followed behind him.

 

“You ready?” May asked.

 

“Yep I’m good,” Tony stated with a thumbs up, he looked at Stephen, “What about you?”

 

“Yes, I’ll just  _ try _ and not kick that kids ass,” Stephen mumbled out the last part of his sentence.

 

Both Tony and May had heard him and both snorted in amusement. The three walked up to Peter’s school like they were in some badass action movie,  _ Fast and Furious _ maybe.

 

May pressed the buzzer by the school's entrance doors.

 

“Hello, who are you here for today?” The most likely office assistant asked.

 

“Peter Parker,” May said, “And it’s May Parker, I was here earlier today.”

 

“Are those two men with you?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Alright, come on in,” Finally the assistant had opened the school doors, and the three were let in.

 

The three stepped in and Tony checked the time, he assumed that it was lunch time for Peter, so this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to that Flash kid, he didn’t want to interrupt a lecture.

 

“Hey, why don’t we just go to the cafeteria, I think it would be better if we dragged him to the office instead of a teacher,” Tony stated.

 

May shrugged, “Sure.”

 

Stephen looked skeptical, but nodded in response anyways, “I guess we could do that.”

 

May lead the two to the cafetorium, since she had been to the school times before, she knew her way around.

 

As May opened the cafeteria doors, suddenly loud chatter filled all of their ears, about 100 or more students just yelling and talking so loudly, it gave them all a slight headache, but they entered anyways.

 

“Excuse me, are you here for a student?” A teacher suddenly appeared by the three.

 

“Oh, yes we are, we mean no harm really,” Tony turned to the teacher and smiled.

 

The teacher hesitated for a moment, blinked, and then let the three through to actually go visit Peter. A handful of students had turned to look at the group, stunned by their sudden appearance.

 

Ned nudged Peter’s side, “Dude, look!”

 

Peter looked up from the lunch his aunt made him and his eyes widened. He saw Tony, Stephen, and May walking towards his table, and he was starting to get nervous with all the attention he was getting.

 

When the three made it to Peter’s table, he hissed, “What are you guys doing here?!”

 

“We’re going to take you to the office, alright?” Stephen said quietly.

 

Peter looked back at MJ and Ned, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The other two just shrugged, signaling for him to just go.

 

Peter sighed, “Fine,” he stood up and started to walk with the other three, into the hallway.

 

The group had walked out into the hallways, from the cafetorium, there was silence and then loud chatter like when they had first entered.

 

Peter looked at his aunt, “Aunt May, where are we going?”

 

May looked back at Peter, “We’re just going to the office honey don’t worry.”

 

After a couple minutes of walking in silence, they all had finally made it to the school’s office, they knocked on the door and came in.

 

“Oh, are you taking Peter home for the day? You could have just asked me to ring him up-” The office assistant said but was cut off by Tony.

 

“We just decided to bring him ourselves, the kids are so loud in there he probably wouldn’t even hear his own name, plus it looked pretty cool for all of us to walk in there like that,” Tony exclaimed and was jabbed in the side by Stephen because of the final part of his sentence.

 

The office assistant chuckled quietly, “Alright, are you taking him home?”

 

“Actually, we wanted to talk to the principal if that’s alright?” May said.

 

“Yes, yes of course that’s fine,” The office assistant said and then called the principal to tell him that he was needed.

 

After a moment of waiting, the principal opened his office door and peaked out, “Come on in.”

 

The four had walked into the principal’s office, and there were only enough seats for two of them, so Stephen and Tony offered to stand.

 

“So, what exactly are you four here for today?” The principal asked calmly.

 

“Actually, Peter here had told us about a...problem with one of his peers, do you want to tell him about it Peter?” May touched Peter’s arm and looked at him softly.

 

Peter shook his head, looking down at his hands, “Um, n-no I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay you don't have to don't worry,” May looked at Peter reassuringly.

 

“It's fine, he told me first so I can say it,” Tony offered, looking at Peter to make sure he was okay with it. Peter didn't say anything, but he nodded quietly.

 

While Tony was explaining what Peter had told him, Peter zoned out, just staring down at his hands in silence. This whole discussion was just making Peter nervous, what if the principal didn't care? What if him being trans got out to the whole school? What if the plan backfired and Flash kept harassing him anyways?What if--

 

“Peter?” May tapped his hand gently.

 

“What? Huh-” Peter stammered.

 

“Do you remember that kids name?” May asked.

 

“Flash,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Flash?” May said. Peter just nodded in response.

 

Peter sighed quietly and started to wring his hands. He zoned out for the third time during the visit, hopefully he could just keep quiet for the rest of the time and the meeting would just be over faster.

 

After the discussion with the group was over, the principal turned to Peter and asked, “Have there been any...witnesses, of this situation?”

 

“Uh- my friends MJ- Michelle- and Ned have been there when he’s talked to me like that I guess. It actually, um, happened to me at lunch yesterday when I was sitting at our lunch table, they were there to see it,” Peter said quietly.

 

The principal nodded, “Alright, we’re going to call your friends to the office, we’ll talk to them, and when we’re done they can sit out here with you. You may leave now.”

 

Peter got up slowly and exited the principal's office, leaving only Tony, May, and Stephen in there to talk to the principal. He sat down in the waiting area in the general office, just waiting and wringing his hands once again.

 

A loud ring was heard over the school speakers, “Can Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds come down to the office please?”

 

Peter inhaled and waited a moment, and soon enough, MJ and Ned walked into the office, looking worryingly at Peter.

 

Peter smiled weakly, “Just go I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

 

Ned and MJ nodded back and walked into the principal’s office. That left Peter to sit in a not so comfortable cushioned chair, just waiting for his family and friends to come back.

 

\---

 

Peter felt a light nudge on his shoulder, he made a startled noise and opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because he was exhausted. He saw MJ and Ned and they both waved at him quietly.

 

“Hey dude,” Ned said.

 

“Sup,” MJ said tiredly.

 

“Hey guys, did everything go okay in there or-” Peter groaned.

 

“Yeah, yeah everything was fine,” Ned stated.

 

“Also, you drool in your sleep, you got some on your sweater,” MJ added.

 

Ned snorted a little too loudly while Peter blushed and tried to wipe the drool off of his sweater frantically.

 

Their little moment was interrupted by an announcement on the speaker, “Can Flash Thompson please come to the office?”

 

Peter inhaled sharply, hopefully Flash wouldn’t try to talk to him or anything when he walked into the office.

 

After a moment of waiting, just as Peter thought, Flash walked into the office looking suspicious, and then pissed when he saw Peter. Luckily enough, Ned and MJ immediately sat down next to Peter to make sure Flash wouldn’t try anything.

 

“P-” Flash could barely say anything before he was interrupted.

 

“F-Flash just shut up and go to the office like you were told,” Ned may have stammered a little bit beginning his sentence, but it was still stated powerfully near the end, clearly saying that he wasn’t going to take shit from Flash right now.

  
  


Flash didn’t respond, he just scoffed and walked into the office in silence.

 

Peter exhaled, “Thanks Ned.”

 

“Nice roast there dude,” MJ grinned.

 

Ned smiled shyly, “It was nothing really.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I snuck your phone out of your locker,” Ned added, pulling Peter’s phone out of his pocket.

 

“Wait, you know my locker combination?!” Peter said a loudly.

 

“Well yeah, I’ve seen you do your combination so many times that I already know what it is by now,” Ned shrugged.

 

“I can’t believe you two sometimes I swear to god,” MJ laughed quietly.

 

Peter sighed in amusement and took his phone back from Ned, scrolling through the couple of notifications he gets throughout the day. He pulled up Youtube and nudged MJ and Ned.

 

“Hey guys look at this,” Peter snickered, “‘ _ You’re all going to hell, goodbye! _ ’”

 

MJ and Ned both expressed their amusement in snorts and laughs.

 

\---

 

May’s head poked out from the office door to see Peter just watching Youtube videos with MJ and Ned.

 

“Peter honey, could you come in here please?” She asked.

 

“Oh- yeah sure,” Peter stammered and stood up, “You guys can keep watching vids on my phone,” Peter left his phone on the seat he was sitting on before he got up.

 

When Peter stepped into the principal’s office, he saw Flash sitting in the chair his aunt was sitting in earlier, Peter’s expression fell, but he sat down in his original seat anyways.

 

“Now Mr.Thompson, do you have anything you would like to say to Mr.Parker?” The principal asked.

 

“Sorry,” Flash said bitterly.

 

“Excuse me sir?” Stephen interrupted calmly.

 

“Yes Mr….?”

 

“Strange,”

 

“Yes, Mr.Strange?” The principal finally concluded.

 

“Could we have a word alone with Mr.Thompson here?” He asked politely.

 

“Yeah, kids aren’t always very honest around teachers,” Tony mumbled.

 

The principal hesitated for a moment, thinking about the decision he was about to make.

 

“I guess that would be alright,” The principal exclaimed, “But please don’t take too long, alright?”

 

“Right on sir,” Tony stated and did an ‘okay’ gesture with his hand.

 

The principal finally exited the room and May, Tony, and Stephen turned to face Flash. All three of them moved to stand behind the chair Peter was sitting in.

 

Tony inhaled, clearly irritated, “Okay, listen kid, let’s just stick to the basics here, if I  _ ever _ hear about you messing with my kid here again, I will definitely make sure that you have absolutely  _ no  _ chance at any corporation like mine. I’m also sure that all three of us can make this meeting a little more  _ private _ if this happens again, is that understood?”

 

Flash blinked and was silent for a moment, and then responded quietly, “Y-Yes sir-”

 

Tony’s smile was only slightly menacing (Just kidding, it kind of was), “Good.”

 

“I’ll go get him,” May stuck her thumb towards the door and went to go grab the principal.

 

“If you mess with him again,” Stephen put his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “You won’t only be getting consequences from Tony, you’ll be facing all three of us,” Stephen’s glare was basically piercing through Flash’s skull.

 

Flash only nodded quietly. While Flash was nodding, the principal entered back into the office and sat down in his chair.

 

“Was everything sorted out?” He questioned.

 

Everyone in the room nodded, silent.

 

“Alright then, you may all go except Flash, I’d also like to have a private word with him for a moment, other than that, you’re all free to go,” The principal exclaimed.

 

“Actually, do you mind if we take Peter home for the day? It seems like it’s been a long school day for him, right Pete?” May asked and touched his shoulder.

 

“Oh- uh, yeah,” Peter said with a raspy voice, he wasn’t very used to not talking that much for a long time.

 

“Okay, just ask for the student sign out papers at the front desk and you can go. Also, can you tell Michelle and Ned that they can go back to class?” The principal said.

 

“Of course,” May smiled, “Come on guys, let’s go.”

 

The three left the principal’s office and closed the door, heading towards the desk.

 

Peter passed by MJ and Ned, “Oh, hey guys!”

 

MJ and Ned looked up from Peter’s phone and both waved.

 

“Hey Peter,”

 

“Sup dude,”

 

“Can I have my phone back? I’m about to leave,” Peter asked.

 

“What? Lucky,” MJ huffed and handed Peter’s phone back, which she was holding before.

 

“Aw man, does that mean we have to go back to class?” Ned groaned.

 

Peter sighed, “Yeah I was just about to tell you guys that.”

 

MJ shrugged, “Whatever, let’s go Ned, bye dude,” She waved as she exited the office.

 

“Bye Peter!” Ned smiled and followed behind MJ.

 

“Come on kid, we gotta get going,” Tony called from the office desk, waiting with Stephen and May.

 

“But I need to get my backp-” Peter was about to say that when he saw his backpack in May’s hands.

 

“Your locker is close to the office so I decided to get it for you,” May smiled.

 

Peter was slightly surprised, but walked over and retrieved his backpack anyways. All of them left the school, a weight lifted off of all their shoulders knowing that the situation was sorted out.

 

When they arrived in the car, they were all packed in, chatting and just having general conversations, Tony clapped his hands together.

 

“Who wants ice cream?” He asked.

 

Stephen and May calmly agreed together.

 

“YEAH!” Peter shouted, grinning.

 

Tony, Stephen, and May all looked at each other, pleased that Peter was finally happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr!! ask me about marvel!!! http://venus--wenus.tumblr.com/


End file.
